A shadowy nightmare
by SilentScreams684
Summary: Yugi goes is going to see a a concert when everything goes wrong. Terribly wrong. His innocent, normal life turns into a living nightmare with the blink of an eye, and it all started on that one night, where shadows appear real, and he knows it is somehow connected to the weird, golden box that showed up one day... (Sorry bad summary, first story please review) :)
1. the beginning of it all

**_MADE BY: SilentScream684_**

_** Note: I do not own any rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh TV or manga series.**_

Yugi was sitting, in a car, watching as the tress went by, then a few buildings until the car stopped. "Where are we?" He said . Joey and Tristan turned around.

"We are at the hotel, you know, the one which the concert is selling tickets?"

"Oh. Right." He said getting out of the car. He was really excited for the concert. Though it was suppose to be a surprise of who was acting at the concert. When they got up to the hotel room, since they planned on staying for a week or two.

"Well goodnight." Joey said, shutting the door. There were three bedrooms, two with queen beds, and one almost as if a kids room. A single bed, with a large room.

"Good night." Tristan said.

"Night." Yugi said. While he was turning off the lights to go to sleep, he could of sworn he saw something moving in the room. As he went to sleep, he couldn't help but to feel as if he was being watched.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Hey Yugi, want to go see if we can buy the tickets today?" Joey asked.

"Sure." Yugi said in his normal happy tone. He felt like today was going to be a great day. (Boy, was he wrong.) They were walking to the park, when they started talking.

"Whats wrong Yugi? You look a little distracted."

"Huh? Oh sorry. I can't help But to feel we're being followed."

"Don't be paranoid Yugi." Joey said, while walking to the ticket booth. "Hey we're here."

Yugi was waiting on the side walk, resting up against a building waiting for Joey to buy the tickets. When Yugi could of sworn he heard a car in the distance. "Probably nothing." He said closing his eyes. 'SCREETCH!' He heard coming towards him, and fast.

"Yugi! Look out!"

"Huh? AHHHHHHHHH!" He said being crushed between a wall and a truck. "SMASH! BAM! BOOM!" The car on impact.

"Yugi!" Joey said, running over there, to see Yugi lying there, unable to move. "Don't worry Yugi! I'll go get help!" Then a police officer came along and said, "What are you doing out here! You should be inside! It's almost night, and on the first crescent moon of the month! Are you asking for a death wish!?"

"My friend needs help!"

"I got it here, you go back home, you'll be safe."

"Are you sure?"

"J-Joey... Just go. The kind man knows what he is saying." Yugi said very weak.

"Your friends right Mr. Joey."

"Fine." Joey said, leaving to go tell Tristan. The officer then said "Don't worry I won't leave."

"T-thank you." Yugi said with a very weak smile.

It was midnight, when Yugi had started to think he was never going to make it. When all of a sudden he heard the officer scream.

"Hello?" Nobody answered. "He left me here." Yugi thought. When he started to cry silently. "I, I really am going to die here. I don't want to die. I'm so scared." He whimpered. Then he thought he saw the shadow of a man, crossing on a building, but with nobody there. The shadow had **'spiky hair'**. "I must be seeing things." After 30 minutes, nobody came to help him. "Help? Please! Anybody help me! I don't want to be in pain anymore! I'll do anything! Somebody help!"

_"Hm... Interesting."_ A voice said, in a deep tone._ "It's interesting how badly you don't want to die."_

"Is anybody there? Thank god! Please help me!" Yugi said.

_"Why? I think I should leave you here to** die."**_

"What!? H-How could you say that!"

_"Do you know the 'curse' that happens to people on my night?"_

"No. W-why?

_"Because, that's what kills people. **Their stupidity"**_

"Well I'm not stupid. I want to live!"

_"Your very **'interesting'.** I think I shall let you live. But I shall not let you go just yet."_

"What do you mean by that?" Then he heard a menacing-bloodcurdling laugh. Then he felt a sharp pain in his mid. The person was trying to enter his mind! "AHHHHH! That hurts! Get out of my mind!"

_"Your lucky I haven't killed you!"_ Then all of a sudden, as quickly as the pain started, it disappeared. "I have decided, that I shall let you live. But on one condition."

"What is it!"

_"You cannot tell **anybody** about what happened here, ever. And I will know if you do."_

"OK! Now help me!"

THE NEXT DAY:

"Ah! Huh?" Yugi said waking up in his bed. He was panicking, and sweating. He didn't know why, all he remembered was hearing a terrible voice, before he woke up.

"Yugi, wake up!"

"I'm already awake Joey! Is the concert today?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Just wondering." Yugi said while packing his back-pack for the school day.

"We have to get to school! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Tristan said.

"Ok. I'm ready!" Yugi said while rushing out of the hotel.

AT SCHOOL: END OF SCHOOL DAY: WALKING HOME

"Huh? My bag feels heavier than when I left this morning. Maybe because of the homework for over the weekend." Yugi thought. Joey and Tristan were almost at the hotel already, while Yugi was just leaving school. "I hate it when they skip last period like that! And then I have to get their homework, get the stuff out of their lockers, and then I have to carry it all a five miles!" He thought.

"Hey Joey, where's Yugi?"+

"Still walking home I bet. He never skips school. So he is always the last one home." Joey said.

Meanwhile:

"Hey! Joey! Tristan! Where did you all go!" Yugi said, walking into the hotel room. "Dang it! I forgot the concert was tonight! They must have gone without me!" He said, in shock. "Well, its to late to go now... So what am I going to do now?" He said sitting his back-pack down in his room. He went and sat in a chair and was flipping though the channels on the television. "Lets see, there's the food channel, the shopping channel, ah ha! There it is! The card game channel!" He said turning the volume up a little. He at there for a while watching the interview with Kiba and Pegasus. They were having a battle to see who would win. "Man, I wish I could battle like them..." Yugi said. When he heard something crash in his room.

"Ha! What was that! " He said jumping to his feet. He walked carefully into his hotel room, and saw that nothing was broken, nothing had fallen. "Then what was that noise?" He thought. He decided to open the window to let some air in. Yugi was sitting in his room, sitting at the desk solving a little puzzle, a puzzle with the image of kuriboh. "I love the games grampa gives me." He said putting the last piece in. "There, done with that one, now which one should I do?" He decided to pick a tougher one with the image of red eyes dragon. When all of a sudden, a huge gush of cold wind rushed into his room, making the puzzle pieces go flying. "Hey! My puzzle pieces!" He said while picking all the pieces up that were spread across the room, He finally picked up all the pieces and put them on the table and sat back done, to finish the puzzle. When he noticed something sitting on his bed out of the corner of his eye. He saw a strange box sitting on his bed. "Huh? What is this?" Yugi tried to pick up the box but when the tip of his finger bumped the corner of the box, it shocked him. "Ow!" He said. He tried to pick up the box again, and this time he did. "I wonder what is in here..." He opened the box some, but he stopped when he heard somebody walk in the hotel room, and yell "Hey! We're home!" It was Tristan and Joey. He dropped the box on his bed, and went to go see his friends, still unaware of the danger that he has just stepped into.

"Hey! Yugi! There you are!" Joey said, while closing his door to go to sleep. "Night!"

"Goodnight Joey." Yugi said. He then noticed something on the couch. He went over there when all of a sudden the thing moved. Yugi jumped, then was happy to see it was Tristan, passed out on the couch. "They must of gotten really tired, if they're both passed out already. The last time he looked up at the clock it was 9:00, but when he looked up at the clock now it was 2:54! "Oh no! How did it get that late so quick!?" He said rushing into his room. He quickly got ready for bed, and was on his way to turn off the lights, when he remembered the strange box that was now lying on his bed. "I wonder what's in the box..." He was tempted to open the box, but he decided to save it till the morning. "Goodnight." He said going to sleep. The memories of the car accident haunted him in his dreams over and over for the next week. During the middle of the night he would wake up, terrified. It had been three weeks since he found that strange box, and since then, his life has been strange. Not that much out of the ordinary, but Yugi would see something out of the corner of his eyes moving in the shadows it seemed, or when it was completely dark, he thought he saw something moving around him, watching him, and sometimes mumbling thing. But it was just a faint whisper so he could never understand what the noise was. Finally it was the last day of school, and he was walking home. When he got home all the lights were on. He went into his room, and fund the Golden box. "It's time to find out what's in this box." He thought, opening the lid. All of a sudden, when he uncovered more than half of the top, the lights suddenly went out. "Ah! Ha ha, that scared me." Yugi said. He picked up the box and noticed the once blank golden box, now has begun to glow with strange symbols beginning to show around the edge. Yugi started to get lightheaded, when all of a sudden his mind started to hurt the same from the night of the car accident. He noticed that the glow from he box got brighter until he saw a huge glowing eye symbol on the middle of the box. Then he heard the voice from that night also. He heard loud and clear, _**"So, you have foolishly opened the box. You people are always so curious about what lies in the dark, what lies in the shadows. Well, now you get to see for yourself!"**_ He heard the voice start to say angrily.

"Leave me alone! I thought I we had a deal!"

_"I made no deal of the sorts. I said I would help you. Do you know why?"_

"No."

_"Because, I said you were very '**interesting'."**_

"What do you mean?" Yugi said in a shaky voice.

_"You will learn soon enough."_

"What!? You have got to be kidding!" He thought.

_"Oh, you wish I was kidding. But I assure you, this is no joke. I will cut you another deal. Now the question is, will you accept it?"_

"Sure! Now go away!" He said in an angry tone.

_"So you agree?"_

"Yes!" He said trying to get rid of this person.

_"Fine. Now I'll leave, but you better solve that mystery in the box, before you even think of doing anything else. Remember, you only have __**one week." **_The voice said before giving a stomach-churning chuckle.


	2. His Name, Is Yami

"How am I suppose to solve this?!" Yugi said in confusion as he dumped the insides of the box on to the desk. "It looks like puzzle pieces..." He thought to himself while putting random pieces together, or at least trying to anyway.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"I did it, I finally did it!" Yugi said in a happy tone. He said putting the Millennium Puzzle in his backpack. He always took the Puzzle with him. He couldn't part with it for some reason. But today was going to be the worst out of all the days.

"Hey Yugi, you okay? You don't look so well." Joey said while they were walking home from the park.

"Yea, just a little tired that's all." Yugi said looking down at his feet. Anybody who knew him could obviously tell something was wrong. Yugi finally got home and went strait to his room, not hearing Joey and Tristan trying to talk to him. He walked as if he had no life left in him, none at all.

When he got into his room He was startled to find a silhouette on his wall. Just standing there.

"_So, somebody has finally solved_ _the Millennium Puzzle. I was right about you. You are __**'interesting'."**_ The voice said.

"Okay, I have done what you told me to do. Now you answer my question!" Yugi demanded.

"_Fine, ask away."_ It said.

"First off who are you?!"

"_I have many names, and been called many more things. But you may call me, __**Yami."**_

"Yami, why are you doing this?!"

"_That, I cannot answer, but I remember when I said you will learn in due time?"_

"Yes, what about it?"

"_When I said that, I mean that I was looking for a new 'host' as you will call it. But I was locked inside that wrenched Puzzle for 5000 years! Do you have any idea what it is like to be tortured, for that long?!" _Yami said starting to get mad.

"No I don't! But why are you haunting me?"

"_Ha! Haunting! Is that what you think this is!? I am not haunting you! You really are dumb! All you human are all the same! Like I said, You people want to know what lies in the dark! Now you get the honor of knowing!" _Yami yelled before disappearing. Then Yugi fell to the floor

_**(Sorry this one is so short!**__**I want the next chapter to be just about Yami's veiw.)**_


	3. The first Victim

_**(Now this chapter is going to be Yami's chapter.) (Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I've been very busy with this new idea Which I hope to get done with soon so I can post it.) (This is going off o the first episode of season zero.)**_

_**(Bold Italics= Yami-Yugi talking. **__Italics=Yami's thoughts._ Normal=Normal characters.)

Yugi got up and looked into the mirror but he looked different. He seemed to be taller, and his hair was different too. It had yellow hair going up the middle of each spike.

"_**At last... Fresh air!"**_ Yami said taking in a deep breath. He opened the door some to see if there was anybody out there. Joey was sitting on the couch, and Tristan was sitting at the table near the door.

"_**Now how am I going to get out of here?"** _He thought.

"Hey Yugi, Come out here for a minute." Tristan said.

"_So that's the kid's name."_ Yami thought walking out.

"Hey Yugi, where ya going?

"_**No where you should be concerned about."**_

"Hey Yugi, you okay. Your voice sounds different. Now that I think about it, you look different too!"

"_**Goodbye."**_

"Goodbye."

Yami Then walked out of the door, and slammed it shut. "_alright, what to do first?"_

He had realized that their wasn't much time left before sunrise and he didn't want anybody to be suspicious of this person he had control over. _**"That took up more time than I thought. Turns out this little brat was more stubborn than I thought he was."**_ The sun was now up and Yami had decided to retreat to the sanctuary of the Millennium Puzzle. Leaving Yugi passed out in front of the school

Three hours later...

"Hey. Yugi." Joey said seeing Yugi there in front of the school. "Hey Yugi! Wake up!"

"Huh? H-how did I get here?" Yugi said as he looked around.

"Is this where you went last night?! Why n earth would you want to go here?!"

"Huh? I went outside last night?" Yugi said in confusion.

"Yea. Remember, you said that you were going somewhere we shouldn't be concerned about for our own good?"

"Why would I say something like that? I think your messing with me! Ha ha. Very funny. I almost believed you there!" Yugi said, standing up while rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"Huh? Ok... Anyways, we had better get to class. We're going to be late soon."

"Oh no!" Yugi said running off to class.

AFTER CLASS...

Yugi hear somebody yell, "I'll make you regret that!" Yugi recognized the voice as Joey's, and soon after he heard Tristan say "Stop that!" He ran to see what was going on, and he soon was startled to see his two friends lying on the ground, with a huge statue like guy towering over them. His name, was Ushio.

"Hey! Why did you bully my friends!?"

"Because I hate people who think they will beat me."

"But you didn't have to beat them up!"

"You want to join them?!" He said kicking Joey in the stomach.

"Stop!" Yugi said getting in front of his two injured friends to protect them.

"I'll take that as a yes!" He said punching Yugi in the chest, then soon after, kicking Yugi's legs out from under him, causing Yugi to fall to the hard cement, hitting his jaw.

"Yugi! Are you okay?!" Joey said in surprise.

"I-I'm fine Joey. Get you and Tristan out of here. I'll hold him off..." He said but was interrupted by Ushio kicking his side in.

"No. We will help too!" Tristan said.

"_**This isn't about playing hero! Now get lost!"**_ Yugi yelled at the two with a serge of strength. Joey noticed that Yugi's voice changed, and for a split instant his eyes seemed to go from the innocent purple to a bloody, glowing red. Tristan and Joey stumbled out of the alley as quickly as they could. Joey, holding his arm, and Tristan holding his side.

"So, just more of a beating for you then?"

"No. I want to fight but I don't have the strength... I-I'm to weak." He thought. "No. No! I can't just lay here and take _this_ anymore! I want to fight!" He thought turning his hands into fist, lying there, unable to get up, and tears starting to roll down the sides of his face. When all of a sudden there was a blinding flash, a flash of light.

"How can you still move!?"

"_So, you want to fight this badly huh? Fine. I'll have fun beating this guy to a bloody pulp." **"I am not the same pathetic weakling that was just before you."**_

"T-then who are you!?You freak!"

"**_I, am Yami."_ ** Yami said. He had changed into the Millennium Puzzle's spirit again, but this time, Yami's eyes were bright red.


	4. The Shadow Game

_(Here is chapter 4! Hope you like it! Its from the manga ans the show.)_

"Well**, **Yugi. You owe me 200,000 yen, and you better have it to me by tomorrow morning, or I'll teach you a lesson." Ushio said while cracking his knuckles.

"_**I told you. My name, is Yami."**_ He said with a creepy smile. "**_How about we play a game? You win, I give you twice the money."_**

"Okay!"

"_**...But if I win, you get a penalty game." **_

"Fine. Where are we playing anyways?"

"_**We're playing a, Yami game." (Yami\ Game, is Shadow Game). **_ Then they were dangling off the side of a tall building, right on the roof. "**_Now, the rules are simple, We take turns picking up the card next to us, and walk that many steps up the side of this wall, one goes up, the other goes down. The game is ended when one reaches the top. The money is tied to the top of the roof. Sound simple enough?"_**

"Okay! I'll go first. The one who goes first always wins." He said as he picked up a card and said "10 of Diamonds."

Yami picks up a card and said "_**Well I got a 10 too." **_He said climbing.

"I got a two of spades! I'm catching up!"

"_**Well, we can't have that now... Queen of Spades."**_

"3 of Diamonds."

"_**9 of Hearts."**_

"6 of Clubs!"

"_**Jack of Spades. What's wrong, are you scared that I'm only one step away from winning?"**_

"Shut up. The next card I pick will turn this around!" He said as he picked up the last card. He got the Joker.

"_**Getting the Joker mean you move none. My turn. Ace of Diamonds."**_ Yami said taking the steps to win at the top.

"Don't mess with me!" Ushio said climbing to the top.

"_**Cheating are we? If you do that you'll face something terrible..."**_

"I don't care! Now fall!" Ushio said while tearing the rope which held Yami. Making him fall off the roof. "Ha! I did it!" He said before slipping off causing him to fall off the roof.

"_**The Door of Darkness has been Opened."**_ Yami said dangling from a ledge with the Millennium Puzzle stuck into the side of the building, which he was holding onto. _**"The Yami game shows ones' true nature. You will be swallowed whole by your own greed."**_

Three huge creatures appered below and swallowed Ushio whole.

**The Next Day...**

Yugi got to school and saw a group of people around something in the school-yard. He walked over and saw it was Ushio lying there, screaming and shaking, as if something terrible had happened.

"Hey!" Tristan and Joey said.

"Hi guys. He said holding his side soon after he waved.

"You still hurt Yugi?"

"No. Its okay. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Okay."

"I hope Ushio is alright..." Yugi said. Now sitting on a bench.

"He'll be okay. He got what he deserved. By the way Yugi, what was with you yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you told me and Tristan to leave, you sounded very angry..." Joey said.

"Huh? I, don't know what your talking about. All I remember is that I saw you all get beat up, then is got hurt, and I felt sad, then I'm here now. I must of blacked out. I think you were seeing things..."

Yugi said trying to remember what he was talking about.

"Huh... Yea maybe I did."

"Probably." Yugi said holding the Millennium Puzzle in his hands, just looking at it, and for a split second he could have sworn he saw the eye glow.


End file.
